Captain Olimar
Info Captain Olimar the main protagonist of the Pikmin series, and the discoverer of every Pikmin type so far. He was the first Hocotate Freight employee to discover the Planet of the Pikmin and the Pikmin species. He is the only employee of any merit who works at Hocotate Freight, and in the first Pikmin game, captains a customized company ship; the S.S. Dolphin. He has a family (wife, son, and daughter) on his home planet, Hocotate. In the notes on the Worthless Statue and the Priceless Statue, Olimar mentions his father and mother (whose death is hinted at). In-game, Olimar's dialogue of notes to himself are in Pikmin only; in the second game, they are replaced by the Ship's. In SSBB Olimar makes his appearance and took the name, Pikmin and Olimar. Description Goodness! Captain Olimar joins the fray with five colors of Pikmin in tow! He plucks Pikmin from the ground and they fight as his allies. Without Pikmin, Olimar can’t even do a Smash Attack. And the short-lived Pikmin tend to scatter. Theirs is a fated symbiotic relationship. Special Moves Standard Special:Pikmin Pluck This is how Olimar gets Pikmin. This can be only be on the ground, not the air. He can store up to six Pikmin. He can use the Pikmin below: *Red Pikmin *Yellow Pikmin *Blue Pikmin *White Pikmin *Purple Pikmin Side Special:Pikmin Throw This is the move that Olimar use to throw Pikmin. When a Pikmin latches onto an enemy, the Pikmin would make the opponent's damage rise. However, the opponent can shake of the Pikmin by using smash attacks and special moves. Up Special:Pikmin Chain An tether recovery move. Depending on how many Pikmin you have in your team depends if you reach to ledge or not. It's an bad recovery move if you have one Pikmin. Down Special:Pikmin Order This is how Olimar calls all of his Pikmin back. It grants a bit of Super Armor. Final Smash:End of Day This works how Olimar end the day from the previous games. He gets on his rocket and flies off. Bulbords then storm the night, ranking up opponent's damage. Then, Olimar's would fly the rocket down, causing a stage-wide explosion. It can KO an opponent, but can be tech. In SSB4 At 7/12/13, he was confirmed to be in the next game. Confirmed Information *Pikmin appear to be slightly larger; Olimar's size appears mostly unchanged. *The following moves are visually unchanged from Brawl: **Forward tilt **Forward smash **Down smash **Back aerial **Pikmin Throw **Down taunt *One of Olimar's standard moves is now a punch. *Olimar has a new up special recovery move, using Winged Pikmin instead of Pikmin Chain. These Pikmin can carry Olimar a great distance if he has no other Pikmin with him. **But if Olimar has more Pikmin on him when initiating the move, the Winged Pikmin will carry him slower and much less distance; an inverse of his previous recovery Pikmin Chain, which required him to have more Pikmin to be more useful. ***This also means Olimar will now often have to sacrifice Pikmin during recovery. *Olimar will now only be able to carry three Pikmin at a time (unlike in Brawl, where he could carry up to six), and will pluck Pikmin in a set cycle (Red, Yellow, Blue, White, Purple, Red, Yellow, Blue, White, Purple, etc.), instead of plucking Pikmin at random. Category:Heroes Category:No rights Category:Males